fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Day of New Beginnings
Previous Chapter - Family Trait: Origin First Impressions In the region of Bantia, the sky was a light blue as the sun was halfway up, indicating that it was still morning in the region, and under the sunlight stood the large building of Blazing Soul in Merow City as many were up and about to start their day. At Kat's House, Fiona Gulwick could be seen in her make-shift, wearing pajamas and a tank-top as her blankets were wrapped around her tightly. After arriving at the guild last night, Kat had ran off early to her guild to explain to the guild master what had happened. As she was waiting for her sister, a knock came at the door. Not sure if it was ok for her to answer it, Fiona hesitated for a moment, but another knock prompted her to answer anyway. Opening the door, Fiona saw Shelly's face smiling up at her. In her arms, a small puppy was half asleep, but perked up when she answered the door. Fiona also noticed another girl with long red pigtails hiding behind Shelly, peeking at her from over Shelly's shoulder. "Hey sleepy." Shelly said cheerfully. "How do you like it here?" "It's great, thank you very much for asking" Fiona said with a smile as she let Shelly and the other girl pass into the house, "So who are these two?" She asked with a curious tone while looking at the puppy who was looking back with a curious look of his own. "This is Chico." She said, as he barked twice and began waging his tail. Shelly then took the other girl by the shoulders and maneuvered her infront of Fiona. "And this is his owner Carra. She's a waiters at the Guild." She said with pride. Shying away a little, Carra looked over her glasses and quietly said. "Hello." "Well it's nice to meet you Carra, I haven't met many people from the Blazing Soul, but I am glad to meet you and your adorable puppy" She said with a smile as Fiona grabbed Chico and hugged him tightly, making him lick her face as she laughed and petted him. "Kat's been talking with my dad for a while, but I'm not sure where they've went but we can meet everyone else." Shelly said taking Fiona's hand. "Come on sleepy head, it's almost 1 in the afternoon already." She began pulling Fiona out the door, making Chico jump out of Fiona's arms and run to Carra's side. Fiona nodded and went into the bathroom to take a bath and get herself decent to meet the guild that took in her, she left the house along Carra, Shelly, and Chico in some new clothing, but kept her father's medallion on, and had some throwing knifes hidden away just in case anyone tried anything. During the walk, she had some doubts about what would happen when she would actually meet the guild, but quickly felt something lick her feet as she look down to see Chico barking happily, as if to ensure her everything would be okay. As the four of them made there way to the guild, buildings and streets gave way to trees and gravel roads. Just as the front gate became visible, they opened and the impossibly tall Zumma strolled out with several packages strapped to his backpack. Seeing the girls walk toward him he said. "Hey there kids." Then he focused his attention on Fiona. "Big first day huh?" "Yes, though I will admit I am a bit nervous, especially since I haven't see Kat since last night" Fiona said looking over at the doors and the building. Zumma patted her on the shoulder as he passed. "Don't worry about it, we're not that bad a bunch. You'll be fine." He said smiling at her. Re-griping his back he said. "Well, I'm heading back to Genosha. I promised the blond kid that I'd get his dad more of Jon's food, so I'll see you when I get back later this afternoon." He then began walking off towards the town, leaving the girls standing in front of the guild hall "Ok bye." Shelly waved after him, then Carra whispered into her ear and ran around the back of the building with Chico not far behind. Shelly then turned to Fiona and asked. "So are you ready to meet everyone?" Holding her hand out to her. Fiona looked at the doors, in her mind she could hear her heartbeat loudly, nervous of what she might encounter in this new place. However, she felt a strange feeling in her heart as she looked down at her father's medallion, remembering that she wasn't alone anymore, she had her older sister who promised that nothing bad would happen. "Yes, I'm ready" She said grabbing onto Shelly's hand. The second the doors opened, a wave of noise washed over both Shelly and Fiona. Everything from people talking, to dishes clanging together, to the sounds of magic shooting through the air mixed into an incomprehensible mess. Stunned for a moment, Fiona jumped a bit when she felt Shelly pull her inside. Shelly led Fiona through a maze of people and crowded tables, looking from person to person and waving at anyone who waved at her. Non of them seemed to even notice Fiona until Shelly called out to someone. "Hey, Uncle Wraith. I want to introduce you to someone." Not far from where they where standing, a very large man turned to face them. Even while sitting down he towered over the girls, and his bulk obscured everything behind him from vision. "Oh, hey there little one. Glad to see you made it back safely." He said with food in his mouth. He turned completely around to face the both of them, and Fiona saw what looked like half a pie in his hand with a massive bite out of it. He swallowed and, with a menacing look on his face, glanced at Fiona saying. "And what would your name be miss?" His tone much to kind to match his face. Fiona looked a bit shocken up by his appearance and his structure, but Fiona quickly shook her head and bowed in respect, "I'm Fiona Gulwick, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said with a polite tone in her voice. "Elligr Wraith, nice to meet you." He said before tossing the rest of his pie into his mouth. "But you can just call me Uncle, everyone does." He said while he chewed, causing Shelly to laugh a bit. After swallowing he asked. "So what brings you to our little guild miss Fiona?" His face still resembling someone up to no good. "Well, my sister invited me to see this guild, though I haven't seen her since coming in" Fiona said looking around as she was trying to find her sister. "She's still talking with the Guild Master at the moment" A voice said as she looked over to find a woman with large endowments , as big as both her and Kat's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fiona, my name is Akane Chiyoko, hope that Wraith wasn't giving you any trouble" She said with a smile as she glared playfully at him. "Aw come-on, don't be like that." Elligr said waiving his hands defensively. "We've only been talking for like, two minuets. Give me the benefit of the doubt here." All three members had a good laugh before Elligr looked back at Fiona. "So who'd you say your sister was again?" Before Fiona could answer, a small voice from above them all called out. "SHELLLLYYYY." As a small Cat like creature dove down at her, landing on the top of her head. It quickly moved in front of her face, holding the sides of her head while saying, "He's back, Axel's back." Before taking to the air again, chanting "He's back, he's back, he's back." as it circled overhead. While Shelly laughed, Carra appeared again with a plate of desserts, which she placed in front of Elligr. As he began eating again, Carra looked up at Fiona and said. "Want something to eat?" Carra jumped and hid behind Shelly up as Elligr tried to place a hand on her shoulder, half looking at Fiona from the corner of his eye. "You should try it. We got the best damn cook in the world working here." He said with food in his mouth, forgetting about his earlier question. Fiona felt her stomach growling as she blushed and sat down at one of the nearby tables, waiting for her food to arrive as Shelly and Akane sat with her, "So how are you enjoying this place?" Akane asked with a kind tone in her voice. "It's different no doubt" She said looking around at the active behavior around the guild, "Though I have to admit, I never expected a guild to be rowdy" Fiona replied as Carra came over to their side, bringing with her drinks that she passed to all of them. "We're not always this full." Shelly said, drinking her drink through a straw. "I don't know what's going on today, but a lot of these guys work away from the guild." She said nodding to a few people sitting around the room. "Boss said he has an announcement." Elligr said, biting into another pie. "He started calling people back a few days ago, so we filled up pretty quick." "Hmm, he doesn't often have these kind of meetings, especially when he has most of the guild members on here" Akane said as she took a drink from her cup. "I hope it isn't anything bad" Fiona said nervously grabbing her cup as she looked at the liquid inside of it, she knew that Kat bringing her here was a bad idea and didn't want anything bad to happen to her or her reputation of this guild. Her thoughts were interrupted as Shelly placed a hand over her's, making her look over to see her smiling face. Noticing Fiona's worrying, Elligr swallowed his food, cleared his throat and asked. "Is there something troubling you little one?" Again, his fierce look and soft tone failed to match up. "We'll listen if you got a problem. All you need do is ask." Fiona started breathing heavily as she jumped up, spilling the drink as she looked around to find that some of the guild members were looking at her, causing Fiona to become disoriented as she quickly ran from the guild, busting through the doors as she sprinted down the road. Words of Wisdom She ran for ages, not sure where she was going, but she soon found herself in a field, where she stopped and fell to her knees. She fought back tears as she fell back on her butt. So many things had changed for her in the past week that she couldn't take it any longer. Too many thoughts ran through her head at once, going back to Genosha, causing problems for her sister, or worse yet revealing that she was a dark mage. Just as she was about to break down, a shadow appeared behind her. "Hello there." An unfamiliar voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around to find a woman with an eye patch, a missing arm and leg, and a sword on her hip as she looked at the young woman, "Who are you?" She asked slowly backing away as she reached for her hidden spot where she had put the throwing knifes just in case something like this happened. "I should be asking you that." she said pointing with her remaining arm to a small hut just past the treeline. "Your in my field." Seeing Fiona loosen up a little, the woman chuckled. "I have to say though, I don't think I've ever seen a mage run from that guild quite as fast as you did." Placing her hand on her hip she asked. "Any particular place you got to go?" "I have no where to go" She said sinking back down into the ground as she brought her knees up and laid her head against it, "I can't stay at that guild, especially not if they know the truth about me" She said as the tears attempted to leave her eyes, but she fought with all her might to not let that happen. "What truth?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint you Hun, but we're not a very judgmental lot." Siting down on a rock next to Fiona, she said. "So what's this horrible thing that you've done to think you don't have a place anywhere?" "Before I found out about my sister here, I was a Dark Mage that hunted down and killed so many different people. The worst part of it is, even with finding her, I still don't feel any regrets about the horrible things I've done" She said tightening her fists, but felt a soft touch on her head as she looked over to the woman as she smiled at her. "I see." She said getting to her feet, though she groaned as her peg leg ached. "Well, if that's all, try just telling them you where a dark mage." She said smiling down at Fiona. "If they give you any trouble, I'll kick there asses for you. How's that sound?" She asked, patting her on the back. Before Fiona could say anything, the woman glanced off into the distance, then smiled. "But it looks like more people care then you think." Confused by her words Fiona looked on the same direction only to see Shelly, Akane and Elligr running in her direction. "Fiona! What are you doing?!" Shelly yelled from across the field. Once they had reached the place Fiona was, Elligr whizzed a few times, then rolled over on his back. "I'm getting to old to chase after girls." He joked while trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing out here?" Shelly asked, concerned as Fiona's eyes had gotten puffy from fighting back her tears. "I... I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay there, I just.. I don't want my sister to lose her spot because of me" Fiona said rubbing her eyes. Akane walked towards her with a handkerchief, handing it to her as she wiped her eyes with it, "Honey, why would you think Kat would lose her spot with us?" "I was originally a Dark Mage before I came with her, I did terrible things to people and didn't care what happened to them, even now that I find myself with good people, I still don't feel one bit of remorse from all those I hurt in the past" She said finally breaking down as she cried into her arms. "You know little one..." Elligr began before stopping for breath. "Regret's don't dictate who you are..." Slowly, he rolled back into a sitting position, then continued. "And I wouldn't really say your a dark mage. You ran off because you didn't want to cause your sister any problems. I don't think someone who didn't care would do that." "Yeah, so let's go back already." Shelly said, not wanting to see Fiona crying anymore. Fiona looked over to see the smiling faces of everyone in front of her, all hoping that she would stop crying and have her smile. She laughed at their smiles and looked at them, "Alright, we better head back to the guild" She replied as Shelly squealed with excitement, grabbing her hand and dragging her back. "That girl sure is energetic" Akane said following them with Elligr slowly walking behind. "It's what it is to be young." He replied with a bit of a laugh. "But what are the odds she'd run into you out here Jaina?" He asked the woman with the missing limbs. "I don't play by odds." She said, as she watched Shelly and Fiona running back to the guild. "Been keeping my eye on that girl ever since we got that message from Zumma. Figured she'd need a bit of encouragement to see that the worlds not such a gruesome place after all." As Ellegr laughed at her, Jaina said "Come on, don't want to miss the party do we?" She then walked off after the other two girls, with Elligr and Akane close behind. Second Impressions The group had returned to the guild, seeing many looking at them as they all came up to introduce themselves to her, only this time Fiona was more open to everyone, wanting them to know that they could trust her. As she sat back down, a large musclar man could be seen approching them with a large sake bottle as he looked at her and drank some. "So you're the girly who came to our home huh?!" He said with a drunken tone as Fiona looked at him with confusion on her face. "Don't mind him, that's just how he says hello" Akane said walking over and giving him a deep kiss, which caused a blush on Fiona, she had never seen that kind of affection before. "Meet my brute of a husband, Zaraki Goken" Akane said. "It is a pleasure to meet you" She said with a bow as he scoffed and went back to drinking his booze, while Fiona looked over to Elligr and Shelly with a look of confusion. "We all got some quarks." Elligr said with a small laugh. "You'll get use to it though, I promise." Though Carra's arrival with more food soon occupied his time. Sitting beside him, Shelly nodded and said. "Yeah, you'll really like it here. There's still a ton of people to meet." thinking for a moment, she began counting people off of her fingers. "There's Axel, Rift, Terra, Isa, my brother Leo, Leena..." The list carried on, but Fiona got the picture pretty quick. "Speaking of members, where is Kat, is she still talking with the guild-master?" Fiona asked with a worried tone in her voice, wondering if everything was alright with Kat. "Don't worry, she's still talking with him, they only started a little while after you came, but I'm sure it won't be long" Akane said with a smile while eating from the plate that Carra put in front of her. Fiona looked over and suddenly heard her tummy rumbiling as she blushed and looked down at the food that she recieved, smiling as she began to dig in, but stopped when she tasted the food. Before all she ever ate was stale bread and various meats, but this was unlike anything she had ever eaten as it caused tears of joy to emerge from her eyes. "Oh, looks like she likes Jon's cooking." Elligr said patting her on the back. "Oi Jon, we'll be needing some more over here." he called into a small window behind the bar, where a small man was working away in the kitchen. He waved out at Elligr as Carra returned with more food. "Well eat all you want, newbies eat free." A voice said from behind her. Turning around, Fiona saw the woman from the field grinning down at her. "Welcome to the guild shrimp." She said pointing up to the back of the guild. Fiona turned to look at the front to see a large and very muscular man standing at the back next to Kat. "Alright everyone listen up." He said while clapping his large hands together. As the noise from the guild settled down, he continued. "A lot of you are probably wondering why I asked you to stick around, even when many of you have work to do." he paused for a moment, while most of the mages made some sort of reply. "Well, I got a message from Zumma when he was on his last job, and we have a new mage coming from Genosha to join up with us." he took a moment, to search through the crowd, but couldn't seem to find Fiona. "Um- Fiona right?" He asked Kat, who nodded in response. "Fiona, come join me up here." She looked over to her group as they all nodded, except for Zaraki who simply grunted as she stood up and walked over to where her sister was next to the guild master. "This young one here's Fiona Gulwick, and from what I understand is the sister to our own Kat Myre." He said placing a hand on both the sisters shoulders. "She's also new to Bantia, so help her out around town when you can alright?" may of the mages agreed, then the guild master turned to Fiona and said. "You may have met my daughter Shelly, but my name's Davin Vamiro. Anything you want to say Fiona?" "Despite my original role as a Dark Mage, I decided to come and be with my sister, all I can say is thank you all for letting me stay here and for treating me like part of the family" Fiona said with tears of joy in her eyes as Kat went to side hug her. Everyone cheered for the arrival of their newest guild mate. Elliger jumped up beside Fiona, and lifted her up to sit on his one shoulder. "What do you say lads? Let's make her feel welcome." he said, pumping his fist into the air. The entire guild cheered again, and Kat jumped up on Elligr's other shoulder, hugging Fiona over his head. The two sisters slid to the ground and back to there table. As the guild's festivity's marched on Kat leaned in and put her arm around Fiona, then whispered. "Welcome home." Fiona smiled and leaned next to her sister, "Great to be here" She said as the sisters were given drinks and told to let loose as they all cheered with excitement at their new addition to the guild. A Grand Welcome "Come on, Come on." Shelly said, pulling Fiona up through a staircase. "Your going to miss it." She said pulling again. Though they had spent most of the rest of the day celebrating at the guild, Shelly had called her aside to bring her somewhere in Merow city. They had ran into a building near the center of town, but Shelly wasn't saying anything about what they where doing. "Shelly, shouldn't we be back at the party?" Fiona asked with confusion, Shelly had taken her out of the party that was still going on, something she didn't expect to happen. "Don't worry. You'll like this." Shelly said confidently. As they reached the entrance to the roof, Shelly pushed the door open and Fiona saw lights shining from the street below. She ran to the side of the building and saw a massive group of people standing at what looked like the town square. She recognised a few of the faces from the guild, but there where far too many people there to be just mages. Shelly waved down to them, and they all formed into a large circle, leaving a single man in a rust colored shirt standing in the center. "Who is that?" Fiona asked as she looked around at the amount of people in the group. In her mind she was wondering why so many people would be around in this place, especially bunched up together, but lost her train of thought when the man in the middle began to speak. "Alright, Boss man had his formal greeting." He said into a microphone. "But now it's our turn to welcome the newbie." The entire group cheered, then the man pointed at another man in the crowd. "Peltin, we're up first." As a man in a long hooded coat stepped into the center. He pulled out a pair of guns as the first man tossed the microphone aside, then he slammed his fists together and said "Iron-Make Blades." As a multitude of swords shot into the air. When the got high enough, Peltin leveled his guns at them and shot out every one, causing them to explode into a lightshow of sparks and blue light, and the crowd cheered. Fiona was a bit taken back by what she was seeing, ever since she could remember, nature's beauty was the only thing that ever mesmerized her. Seeing the bright lights and the flashing sparks made her gitty as she anticipated more fireworks, something that her sister Kat noticed. The two men stepped back into the crowd, and a much younger man stepped out. Shelly leaned over the side and yelled. "Yeah. Go Leo!" Leo waved up at his sister, then held both arms over his head. "Strato Burst." shooting a multitude of small lights into the air, which popped into small blasts of yellow light. As Fiona watched, Jaina stepped up and shot a bolt of lightning into the air, blasting through all of Leo's lights. "Wow, is this what you guys do everytime you have a new guild mate?" Fiona asked looking over as Akane and Zaraki walked joined them on the roof. "Not many are often chosen for this, I think because you're Kat's sister, it's the occasion. She's done a lot for the guild so it's only natural we do something for her" She said with a smile on her face as she went up along with Zaraki to do their show. She began by surrounding herself with Wave as she jumped up high into the air while Zaraki pulled out a blade from his sake bottle, charging it with magic energy as he swung it up to her, causing it to spiral and manfiest into a phoenix of sorts with Akane in the middle as she spread her wings to send out multiple fireworks that made many awestruck as she landed down and bowed before moving back into the group. Fiona smiled as another man was pushed into the center of the group, though he seemed less happy to be there than the others. "Look, I said I ain't interested" He said trying to push his way back to the crowd, though several people pushed him back into the center again. "Leave me alone already." As people began jeering at him, Jaina stepped up again. "Hey Raven, if you don't play nice, I'll tell Clair that you were hitting on the new girl." She said with a maniacal grin. Several people in the crowd began to laugh, and Raven immediately froze up. As others began calling at him again, he threw up his hands. "For the love of god. Alright already." several people began cheering again, but everyone backed away, widening the circle around him. Raven heeled his hand in the air, and flames began building in his palm. The ball of fire continued to grow until Fiona was almost unable to see over the top of it, despite being on the roof of a 3 story building. "Don't say I didn't tell you so. 6th Spell - Cthugha!" he roared, as the massive fireball rocketed into the air. It soared up higher then any spell so far, then Raven formed another, much smaller fireball in his hand. "3rd Spell - Ra!" This one moved much faster than his first spell, and soon crashed into the bottom if it. There was no reaction at first, but then The fireball burst, sending a wave of fire outwards over the city. Night turned to day for a moment as the crowd cheered, and a hot blast of air washed over the town. "Amazing... Who was that person?" Fiona said looking over at the young man in awe of the power he actually possessed, in her entire life, she had only seen two people with that much power in themselves, but he came pretty close to matching them. "That would be our own pain in the butt Raven. Don't let his annoying outward appearance fool you, he's soft" Zaraki said with a drunken slur as he leaned against his wife. "Don't worry about him." Shelly said, though Fiona noticed that she had ducked down behind the guard rail as Raven disappeared back into the crowd. "He's not at the guild to often, so you won't have to deal with him much." Several others made attempts as well, shooting off there own spells into the air which exploded for varying effects. Mesmerised by the show, Fiona had failed to notice that Kat has snuck up behind her. Just as she detected someone behind her, Kat jumped at her, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Surprise sis!" She called, tightly hugging her. Feeling the tight hug, she looked over her shoulder and smiled as Kat let her go and Fiona returned the tight hug, "Where have you been? I lost you during the party" She said rubbing her cheek against her sister's like a cat would as Kat laughed and smiled. "Been working some stuff over with the landlord." As she spoke, a large lightning bolt shot into the air again. "Your officially bunking with me." She said with a huge smile on her face. "You got yourself a real home now." Fiona smiled as she jumped at her sister, hugging her once more as they both looked up at the amazing fireworks that the rest of the mages were doing, each one more different than the others as everyone was enjoying the show, until it was down to the last two members, the guild master and the guild ace. "We better be prepared" Akane said as they all backed away a good few feet, wanting to give both of them as much room as they needed to allow them to work. Davin set several Lacrima down in a pile between himself and Zumma. "Ready to Rock?" He asked while cracking his knuckles. "Always." He responded, holding his arms out in front of him. A purple bubble formed around the pile, which lifted the Lacrima off the ground. The bubble began to shrink, causing the Lacrima inside to crack and mash together as it got smaller. Soon, what once was three feet across was reduced to something the size of an orange. Holding it there, Davin used his Muscle Magic to swell his arm to double it's size. Winding back his arm, Davin through a sweeping uppercut that shot the bubble high into the air. As it shot past the clouds, Zumma lowered his arms and called "Heavy Bomb!" There was a flash from the sky, then a multitude of colors shot out in all directions, lighting up the sky brighter than before. As the Lacrima shards rained down, they began glowing, then popped into a variety of elements, lighting up the sky once again. The entire town went into an uproar as small lights rained down on them, disappearing just above there heads. As Fiona watched on amazed, Shelly leaned in with her arms behind her back. "So? You like it?" She asked fully knowing the answer. "This is by far one of the best shows I've ever seen" She replied with a big smile and a happy aura eminaiting from her, something that made Kat proud of her. As the night creped on, many people had headed home, existed from the nights festivities. Though most notably among them was Fiona, who had probably had the longest day of her life. Her head got heavy and she had begun having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Events began to fade in and out, and the next thing she new, her arm's where draped over Kat's shoulders as she carried her back to her apartment. "So?" She asked, noticing Fiona stir. "How'd you like your first day?" "Yep, it was hunky dory...." She said with a slur in her voice, making Kat laugh and shake her head as she helped her sister walk back to their hotel room. Fiona had decided to try and loosen up during the show, deciding to try a bit of sake from Zaraki. But it was quite strong and with her weak tolerance for it, it gave her a buzz like nothing she ever felt before. "Well, hope you had fun." Kat said, grinning to herself. "Because we got work to do tomorrow." "Boo, I hate work" She said with a sigh as she leaned on her sister's shoulder, letting her drag her all the way home. Next Chapter - Beginning Task: Nature's Time Bomb Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters